Lupin The 3rd Rare Yatolkia Jewel Make A Decision
by Siberianhusky89
Summary: Lupin makes another heist but there is a story that affects him... Read to learn about this


Lupin the 3rd  
  
Don't ask how cause I made this in 1 hour  
  
Note: I'm not the creator of this show and I think the owners for making it  
at all  
  
Rare Yatolkia Jewel Make A Decision  
  
Lupin's Apartment  
  
Lupin is reading the paper when Jigen comes in. "Lupin!" Jigen shouted furiously. "Hey, what are you so wrestled up for?" Lupin said. "All our stolen jewels are missing!" Jigen said. "Relax I put them under the board so if anyone sees them." Lupin said. "Oh. Well next time tell us where you hid them, me and Goemon that is." Jigen said. "Well now we all know since Goemon's on the couch as per usual. But that's not important right now, because we got bigger cash to grab. There's a rare jewel at the museum." Lupin said. "How rare." Jigen said. "Let's just say that there might be only. Oh I don't know 20 to 30 left. It's called the Yatolkia jewel." "Shit that's damn rare!" Jigen said. "I suggest we examine this jewel. By that meaning you Lupin." Goemon said. "Ya well after all being the master thief also means being a master of disguise.  
  
Museum  
  
"I say that's a lovely piece." A lady that looked like a rich looking snoot said looking at The Yatolkia jewel. "Yes. I say so myself. I think I should buy this for my poor dear sick daughter." A young rich gentleman said. "Oh my, is your daughter alright?" the snoot asked. "Not too well. The doctors say she might die." The young rich gentleman said. "That's horrible. What might she be dieing from?" The snoot asked kindly. "She is having trouble with her lungs. I feel if I bring her a gift to see like that before she might die. she'll at least see something beautiful before she does. If the operation is a success, then I'll use it as a feeling better present. I'd bet my soul on her." Said the young rich gentleman. "You are such a sweet man. I hope your daughter does fine." The lady that seemed less snooty from hearing the story. "You're not the only one."  
  
"Hey." Said a man that looked like an Archeologist. "That is a fine peace there. I heard about it and I thought I must see for myself." The archeologist said. "Yes indeed. Did you hear about that poor man's story?" The lady said. "No. I believe ease-dropping is Illegal." The archeologist said. "The poor thing has a daughter in the hospital. She has a problem with her lungs." The rich lady said. "Oh? Poor chap, Must be hard on him." The archeologist said. "It quite is. He said he would sell his own soul just for her sake and that if she is going to die she might as well see something beautiful before she does." The rich lady said. "And if she does live?" the archeologist asked. "He'll use it as a glad your better gift. The poor thing might die. " The rich lady said. "Wow. I find that story quite sad." The archeologist said.  
  
At Lupin's apartment  
  
Lupin sits at his couch. "Shit. I just heard a story that shatters me. I'm not sure if we should steal it anymore or just do it." Lupin said. "What is it Lupin." Jigen said. Lupin explained about the lung problem. (He was the archeologist) "That's quite sad." Jigen said. "I'm not to sure if we should steal it anymore either." Goemon said. "Hmm."  
  
Later that night at the museum  
  
"Some one's at the front hold it" Lupin said. "What would my daughter think if I did try to steal it. I don't want to ruin her last moment of life if it is. I don't want her to feel as though she. I won't do it. I can't. She'll be upset." the young guy said, and he left. "That's the guy." Lupin said. "Obviously." Jigen said. "You remember the plan, right?" Lupin asked. "Yes." Both Jigen and Goemon said. "Good, then let's go."  
  
Inside the museum  
  
"Damn it, I know that bastard Lupin is going to show up any minute." Zenigata said to himself. "If he does I'll." "Zenigata are you awake or." a guard said. "No. I'm fine, thanks though." Zenigata responded "No problem." The guard said. The guard walked off to the opposite direction of Zenigata. BAM the guard had been knocked out by Lupin. "Sorry, but I need to borrow these." Lupin said. He took off the guard's clothing and some of his details.  
  
"Hey, is ever thing o.k. down there?" Zenigata called out. "Fine. Hey can I take a shift it's getting boring waiting down here." Lupin said. "O.k. I guess its fine." Zenigata said. "Thanks." Lupin said. While Lupin was standing guard Jigen was shutting down the cameras from the control room. Goemon was making an escape route. "Lupin, Can you hear me." Jigen whispered. "I can read you loud and clear." Lupin whispered. "All security systems have been shut down. I repeat all security systems are shut down. "Excellent. Nice work Jigen." Lupin said. "We just have to wait for Goemon to get the chopper and we'll." Lupin said until "The chopper is all set." Goemon reported. Lupin was ready to get the jewel.  
  
"Stop right there Lupin!" Zenigata said. "How the hell did you know it was me, pops?" Lupin said. "Let's just say a bird told me. The guard Lupin had knocked out was in his boxer with hearts on them. "Give me back my clothes" the guard yelled. Lupin threw the clothes at the guard. "Now there's no escape. Behind you is a laser system able to slice you. Lupin ran for it. "Idiot, you'll fry if you go in there." Zenigata said. But Lupin kept running and didn't even get a singe. "Damn security systems these days. Lupin kicked a pyramid of packages that were lying around so that they could give him time. He also threw a smoke bomb to confuse the direction to where they were going. Until he reached the crystal.  
  
It was a hug yellowish color that you could see through. He then thought about that one guy with the daughter that might become deceased. He nabbed the jewel. "Hold it. I finally got you. No place for you to run. No place to hide." Zenigata said. "Oh? That's what you think pops." A helicopter flew above the museum. The glass broke thanks to Goemon who sliced it open and threw down the ladder. Lupin climbed the ladder. "See you pops." Lupin said.  
  
At a hospital.  
  
"Dolly, Please don't leave me." The gentleman cried on the bed of her daughter. "I won't daddy." Dolly, The daughter said. Lupin was looking through the window. "Hey." Lupin said from outside the door. "Who are you?" the man said. "Err can I talk to you in private." Lupin said. "Sure." I'll be right with you. "Please don't leave me while I'm out." The gentleman said. "I won't daddy." Dolly said. The gentleman walked out the door. "What do you need?" the gentleman said. "You dropped your wallet Mr.Corgan. and." Lupin said. The man came back in the room with the jewel and his eyes glimmering. "Dolly, this is for you." Corgan said. He handed her the jewel. "Thank you daddy." She said as though it was the biggest gift ever. She felt a little better about the operation. A week later, Lupin went to check on her and the operation was a success. "That was a kind thing you did Lupin." Fugiko said. "By the way I was the snoot at the museum." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Fugicakes." Lupin said. "That was an honorable thing you did Lupin." Goemon said. "I got to admit that was very kind." Jigen said. "Ya well. I have a soft spot I admit." Lupin Said.  
  
LUPIN THE 3RD  
  
Copyright law of bla bla bla you know 


End file.
